The War of Hyrule
by zeldafan511
Summary: Hyrule is at war. Ganondorf had declared war and now fighting has begun. A period of darkness is arriving, but Link's army will fight to the end as the kingdom breaks into pieces of controversies and incidents.


**Guide: The character's name that appears, for example, below, is the point of view from that character. For example, since it says Link, the point of view will be on Link. That was exaggerated, right?**

**ALSO, I AM SORRY FOR BARELY NO CHAPTERS. THEY'LL BE ROLLING OUT MORE. IF I CAN FINISH OCARINA OF TIME, YES.**

* * *

><p><em>Link<em>

I knew it. I knew it all along that Rhea would come and stalk us again, then print the news so Castle Town explodes into chaos. But, oh, well. Let them worry. Otherwise, we will be fine. That Declaration of War from Ganondorf drove the King mad. Zelda began to pace. I, well, I was promoted to General. I would lead the army, call the orders. That's how it is in Hyrule. It won't be a quadrillion years until this chaos ends. Now, its been 18 years since I've been in Termina, stopping Majora and such. Since then, its been ups and downs. And my life. Let's just say, i've bled a lot and got myself good for never. It's like, "Yay, Link saved the world, now go do it again!" My only comfort time was working at Lon Lon Ranch. Working there is like the Sacred Realm. I spend time with Malon there. Lots of time. I mean, we've been friends for 19 years. Ever since I went on a suicidal journey, yes.

Well, now that there's war, we have to, quote, unquote, train the army. So I bumped up the standards. It's a great task. So, we would have a battle at Hyrule Field. Lon Lon Ranch temporaily closed, and the battle was next week. So, we worked extra hard. Extra extra hard. Extra extra extra hard. It was grueling. Painful. Destructive.

And now it's the day before the battle. The lunchrooms were filled with, like, I don't know, ten thousand, soldiers. And then she came. A very annoying brat. Rhea came in. I sighed. "What do you want?" I said annoyingly.

"Any words to say about the upcoming battle?" said the reporter. Rhea was the reporter and infomation gatherer for _The Kingdom Report, _a everyday newspaper. Everyone read it. Rhea had her notebook ready, as she set a quill and ink down on a tables empty spot. She sat down on the wooden bench.

"Yes, that I am going to lose." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and describe the worriness—"

"It was sarcastic!"

"Well—"

"You know, you're lucky you're not being jailed. You've been on us for months. We could, oh, I don't know, execute you?!" Every single time the ministers and leaders met in a bar, there she would hide herself, a newspaper covering quill, ink and paper. Four times we had caught her, and I cannot believe that she would dare to show her face in front of the Hero of Time. She had possibly hid in the roof. "I could execute you!" I yelled.

"Well," said Rhea with nervousness. "I'll be taking my leave." She dashed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a explosion. I put my normal clothes, than walked out. I went to Lord Christopher, who was already up.<p>

"What in the name of all that's holy was that?" said Christopher.

"They're attacking!" I said, and I headed out to get a decent sword. Behind me, I heard Christopher swear.

A few minutes later, there was another explosion, and a yell. I looked out a window.

Castle Town Market was burning. I sweared as Christopher came with a sword.

"Well, now what?" he said.

"I don't know, I have no idea, just get the soldiers, bring them all if you want—" I was interrupted.

"Yeah, yes, but what about a plan? A plan, I tell you!"

"Well, it's the occasion I don't have one," I said. I walked faster than him and went out.

* * *

><p>The cannons went out, rifles loaded, hookshots ready, swords unsheathed. The sun was almost coming out, but it was still dark. All the soldiers gathered, and we went to the Castle Town Market. And before I could say something, I heard bombs go off near the Temple of Time. The people were already evacuatuing, a few perfectly fine, a few injured, a few severely injured, but a lot were dead. Meet your future ReDeads.<p>

The drawbrige was closing, the porticullis rising. The Happy Mask Shop was destroyed, the Bomchu Bowling in ashes... Only part of the Alley stood and the Bazaar. The soldiers stood at the gate, weapons ready. I stood in the middle of the Hylians. I had no idea what was to come.

BANG.

"Ready," said a voice afar past the gate. I heard no more, for quadrillions and quadrillions of cannons shot, like a field of grass.

BAM! The gate flew open, soldiers being knocked back, others falling. I landed on my head hard, before I realized I was bleeding. I stood on, and saw Ganondorf's minions.

The army extended for miles. Not a patch of grass was seen, just brown creatures and ReDeads and red scarves and blood. My mouth was hanging. Nothing to wait for.

I don't know why, but the word just came out of me.

"Attack!"

We dashed foward and, soon, a blast so hard all I heard was a whining sound. All was silent except for that sound. But then, I saw it all as I fell down and skidded across the floor.

Overkill. The soldiers were just a bundle of blood, bones and flesh. I stared at the dead. But they stood up, as ReDeads. Coming towards the rest. Coming to turn me into one of them. I began to kill them, but they were just too much. We were falling by the second.

I fainted, and heard and saw no more.


End file.
